You May Now Kiss!
by Serene Fairy
Summary: Ichigo knows that he must fight Aizen, but first, in the midst of fighting these Hollows, he has something very important to do: marry Orihime and get Byakuya to officiate their wedding. Slight canon divergence, Ichihime.


**This is my first Bleach story, so please be nice!**

 **I've always liked Ichihime, and I remember reading a post that was like 'what if Ichigo and Orihime started making out in the middle of the final battle', and I decided to write it! However, because I haven't reached that far, I've made a slight canon divergence before Ichigo's battle against Aizen and set it there, so basically, everyone's facing off against a whole bunch of Hollows before Ichigo can face off against Aizen. This is totally inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean as well.**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, not me.**

* * *

 **You May Now Kiss!**

The battle was raging intensely. Rain poured all around them, drenching everyone in sight. Yet no one cared, everyone focused on vanquishing their enemies.

Kurosaki Ichigo was fighting numerous Hollows, all while trying to reach Aizen Sousuke, the bastard who threw Soul Society into chaos, and was now trying to destroy Karakura Town. Hollows blocked his course, but fortunately, Ichigo was not alone. All around him, the entirety of the Gotei 13 and Vizards were fighting against the Hollows. And at his side was the girl whom he cared for deeply: Inoue Orihime, who was using her Shun Shun Rikka.

While not a strong fighter, Orihime was a determined, spirited young lady. She'd come so far from the scared young girl she had once been. Not to mention, she was beautiful. And by God, was Orihime gorgeous. And while she was sweet and kind most of the time, when Orihime became a badass, it was truly something to behold.

Ichigo wanted to spend the rest of his life with her… if he made it out alive, at least.

"Inoue!" Ichigo shouted, slicing another Hollow with Getsuga Tenshou before running to her side. Avoiding another Hollow's attack, Ichigo sliced it apart again while Orihime used Koten Zanshun to get rid of another.

"Inoue," he gasped, taking her arm and pulling her close. At this action, Orihime looked at him in surprise as a blush stained her face.

 _She's so cute…_ Ichigo mentally slapped himself, telling himself to focus. He had to ask her, seeing as they were probably not going to make it out alive from this battle. The sooner, the better.

"Inoue Orihime, will you marry me?" he asked.

Orihime's eyes widened in shock as she looked into his eyes, which regarded her intensely. A shriek interrupted them, and they both turned to destroy the Hollow together.

"Is now really a good time?!" Orihime cried, completely baffled.

"Now might be the _only_ time!" Ichigo shouted as they were surrounded by another wave of enemies. Activating Bankai, he cut down another Hollow. When the numbers died down, he and Orihime were reunited.

"You mean so much to me," he said, his voice sincere. "I love you."

Orihime smiled. However, their conversation was interrupted _again,_ as more Hollows converged upon them. He slashed and killed, she blasted and killed with Tsubaki. Ichigo grabbed her again afterwards.

"I've made my choice," Ichigo told her, looking into her eyes. "What's yours?"

Orihime nodded, the smile never leaving her face. "Yes, Kurosaki Ichigo," she said. "I'll marry you."

Ichigo smiled as he watched Orihime turn her attention to Kuchiki Byakuya. "Byakuya-kun!" she called.

The Kuchiki Clan Head, having just finished destroying a Hollow, turned to face Orihime upon hearing his name.

"What is it?!" he called.

"Marry us!" Orihime shouted. "Ichigo and I, we want you to marry us!"

Byakuya blinked upon hearing the request. Did he hear that right? Kurosaki Ichigo was choosing a _battle_ of all places to marry his sweetheart? Just when he thought that the substitute shinigami couldn't baffle him further…

"I'm busy right now!" he shouted back.

Ichigo couldn't help but smile. However, the attacks suddenly grew intense, and he and Orihime found themselves split up. Using his Bankai to get rid of the rest of the enemies, Ichigo turned back to Byakuya. "Do it, Byakuya!" he shouted.

"Very well then!" Byakuya moved to higher ground, disregarding Ichigo's lack of courtesy. Trying to remember the exact dialogue he'd heard from a wedding scene in one of the Human World films he'd seen, Byakuya began speaking.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…" Byakuya was interrupted by a Hollow, but with a command of 'Scatter, Senbonzakura', it was destroyed, "to celebrate the joining of Kurosaki Ichigo…" He sliced apart yet another Hollow, "... and Inoue Orihime!"

Ichigo smiled as he destroyed a Hollow. "Inoue Orihime," he said, getting her attention. "Do you take me as your husband?"

Orihime smiled in sheer joy. "I do!" she said lovingly.

They were interrupted by another Hollow, which Ichigo quickly destroyed. Upon seeing the opportunity, they grabbed each other's hand, and Orihime began speaking.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, do you take me-"

More Tensa Zangetsu.

"-to be your wife-"

There were more and more blasts as they spun.

"-in sickness and in health-"

They were nearly pushed into the space of another Hollow, and Orihime created a shield as Ichigo killed both Hollows.

"-with health being very less likely?!"

The battle continued.

"I do." Ichigo smiled in a sexy manner, and Orihime blushed.

Above them, Byakuya pinned down an enemy with kido. "As Captain of the Sixth Division and as Head of the Kuchiki Clan, I now pronounce you-" he slashed apart another Hollow. "-husband and wife!" He swung Senbonzakura at the Hollow before him. "You may now kiss!"

Hearing this, Orihime wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck and they leaned in closer. However, it was interrupted by a Hollow that saw the opening. Annoyed, Ichigo used Tensa Zangetsu to destroy it.

"You may kiss!" Byakuya reminded as he dropped his sword to activate his Bankai, but then he saw that they were still struggling. Now positively annoyed, Byakuya glared down at the couple.

"Just. Kiss. Already!" he shouted as numerous blades rose from the ground.

And then, Ichigo and Orihime finally closed the distance between them as their lips met.

Orihime closed her eyes as she tangled her fingers in Ichigo's orange hair, enjoying the feel of his slightly rough lips against her softer ones. Ichigo kissed her gently and sweetly, his free arm around her shoulders as he held Zangetsu by his side.

Neither of them noticed the numerous pink petals of Senbonzakura Kageyoshi that destroyed the Hollows that surrounded the two. It was only the two of them, and the kiss was everything they had been longing for. And though it happened in the midst of a battle, neither of them would give it up for anything.

The rain had finally stopped, and all the Hollows were destroyed. Yet they still kissed, even as everyone watched on in shock. Eventually, they pulled away.

"Okay, what the hell just happened?" Ishida asked, looking confused.

Ichigo and Orihime smiled. "We're married now!" they declared together.

The reactions were varied.

"Married?!" Rukia repeated, stunned. "I know that there's leveling up in battles, but this is not the kind of leveling up I expected from Ichigo and Inoue!"

"I knew he had it in him!" Renji cheered, looking proud. "Congrats, you two!"

"Married in battle… how wonderful!" Rojuro declared.

"Seriously? Battles are for fightin', not marriage!" Zaraki scoffed.

Yoruichi smiled slightly. "So they're finally together, huh," she mused.

"As much as I hate to interrupt this moment," Yamamoto intervened, "the battle is far from over."

Remembering this, Ichigo nodded. The smile disappeared and he turned to Orihime, regarding her seriously. "I gotta go take care of Aizen now," he told her.

Orihime nodded. "I know you can win," she said.

"I must," Ichigo corrected. Giving her a small smile, he kissed her once more. This time, the kiss was an intense one, and Ichigo clutched onto Orihime's face as he kissed her. He made sure to pour all of his love into this kiss, knowing that he may not make it back alive.

No, he couldn't think that way. He had to make it back, he had no other choice.

When he pulled away, he put on his game face. "I'll be back," he told her.

"Take care, Ichigo," Orihime whispered.

"You'd better come back!" Renji told him. "You have a wife now, so you'd better make it back alive, Ichigo!"

"You die, and I'll never forgive you for hurting Inoue!" Rukia added.

Byakuya regarded Ichigo with his usual strict air. "Do not get yourself killed before I can officiate a proper ceremony between you and Inoue Orihime," he ordered.

"Don't you dare mess this up," Ishida commanded.

"Think about Inoue," Chad added.

"Do it for Orihime!" Yoruichi encouraged.

Ichigo nodded. "I will win," he promised. "I swear."

With that, Ichigo turned and walked forth, ready to face Aizen Sousuke once and for all.

* * *

 **Why'd I choose Byakuya to officiate? Because I thought it would be funny.**

 **Let me know how I did :) Have a good one!**


End file.
